Current estimates place the American amputee population above two million. Over 156,000 amputations are performed in the United States each year. Amputees report the need for information and support particularly during the first two years. Many find peer support groups helpful, but this resource is not always available. In most cases, a family member becomes the caregiver and supporter. Research shows that limb loss can have a devastating effect on the health of the family caregiver, yet there is not systematic method to educate them about their new role. In an effort to aid new amputees and their caregivers, the researchers propose to develop an interactive multimedia program that allows both to have virtual conversations with knowledgeable peers. Users will gain understanding, knowledge, and support from people who have lost a limb or who provide care for an amputee. Phase I research will focus on technological feasibility and user acceptance. In Phase II, a series will be developed to accommodate race/gender, cultural, socioeconomic, and age differences among amputees and caregivers. The educational effectiveness of the method will be evaluated, as will its impact on communication between amputee and caregiver and on the quality of their life and health. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The interactive interviews will be distributed to acute care hospitals, rehabilitation hospitals and programs, physicians, HMOs, and insurance case managers throughout the country. It will also be distributed through the National Limb Loss Information Center administered by the Amputee Coalition of America in Knoxville, TN. distribution channels will include advocacy associations and organizations for amputees and family caregivers. Promotional activities will include advertising, conferences, direct mailings, and direct sales.